


routine checkup

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [12]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, god im just. a Lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: after steven got to kick michaels' ass and have jeremy deal with his still alive body, himself, jamie, sami jo, and james headed back to the safehouse up in idyllwild.





	routine checkup

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after "youre a bitch from hell" so heyo.. nice right enjoy !!

after steven got to kick michaels' ass and have jeremy deal with his still alive body, himself, jamie, sami jo, and james headed back to the safehouse up in idyllwild. 

the first thing they did was make sure james didn't have a concussion. it was determined he had a tiny one, so they laid him down in one of the rooms. he stayed that way for about a day. by the afternoon of the next day, he was awake and trying to get up. cib was keeping an eye on him most of the time, but mimi did the routine checkup every hour. 

"f-fuck," james sat up, holding his head and trying to swing his legs over the side of the bed. "wh-where's steve, cib, where is he," he pushed himself up a bit, getting one leg over before getting the other and managing to stand.

cib was on him immediately, but instead helping him stand up straighter and hold his head. "hey,  steady my sweaty boy," he smirked before trying to ease him back onto the bed. "you need to sit down for a minute, dude, that's too much standing after sleepy time."

james shook his head, grabbing cib by the shoulder with one of his hands and pushing him away harshly. he widened his eyes as he saw cib slam back into the wall. "dude, fuck," james whispered, getting down by cib and trying to see if he was okay.

cib flinched away, pushing james' hands away before trying to grab onto him instead. "jamesy, you know i've got an iron throat," he tried to smile, but was still shaking slightly. "let me go get stevey, okay?"

james' face blanked before he nodded and sat back down on carpet. he let his head rest against the bedframe and he groaned. "let mimi check on you. i need to talk to him. alone, please," james whispered, looking over at cib. "i'm begging you. i need to talk to him and him alone. please."

cib closed his eyes and got to his feet, trying to nod before leaving james alone. his search for steven began, but not before checking that james was going to be okay. he closed the door and locked it, nearly on impulse. he knew that if james panicked, he would try to run out and not return until days later.

as the lock clicked on one door, a door nearby the head of the bed clicked open. james turned and looked up at who set foot in the room-flip flops greeted him below.

steven closed the door and locked it behind him, then slowly got down and pulled james up onto the mattress. "hey," he spoke, low enough that only james would be able to hear. "you feeling okay?" he brought james down against the bed and climbed up onto it, then carefully above james. he looked down at him, blinking and fixing his glasses once or twice.

james shivered and shifted away from him almost immediately, shaking his head. "not right now, not that. please, let me say something first," he sat up, pushing steven back so he was sitting on the mattress between james' legs. he sighed, closing his eyes and pulling his glasses off his face. "steve, you really shouldn't have fucking done what you did. or told jamie to do what he did. you spied on me. you had jeremy spy on me. you could have just asked me who he was. then told me what you thought you knew," he looked over at the window before looking back at steven. "i would have believed you anyway."

steven opened his eyes wider before coming up closer to james and holding his head in his hands. "fuck, did he?" he closed his eyes and pulled james closer, pressing his head into his chest. "i'm sorry, james, i'm so sorry."

james breathed in and out before pushing steven away, and looked up towards him. "i forgive you, dude, just don't do that shit again, just as me shit," he lifted a hand and pressed his thumb against stevens' cheek. "okay, that's all i have to say," he smiles shortly before reaching his other hand up and letting it run through stevens' hair. he watched as he closed his eyes and settled above james, smiling softly. "thank you."

steven nodded and reached up, passing his hand over james' before pulling it out and rubbing his thumb against the top of his hand. "no problem, dude," he opened his eyes before pulling his glasses away, then slowly settled on straddling james' hips while he brought his free hand up and into james' hair now. "now, james. how are you feeling?"

james smirked and opened his eyes, looking up at steve filled with happiness. "this is nice, i feel nice," he sighed and cleared his throat, pulling his hand away from stevens' head before settling it against steves' hip. "are you like, gonna do anything? or are we just gonna chill here. because i don't mind either. we don't have to do the other thing if you don't want to, but if you do i'm totally not against it."

steven let himself laugh for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips against james'. he immediately kissed back, and hands were back in hair again. james parted away and looked up at steven, almost gasping for breath. "dude, are you sure?" james whispered, knowing full well that everyone would probably be outside the door sometime soon, and probably trying to find steven. james' lips were met again with steves' and he closed his eyes, groaning for a second before resting his head back into the pillow. 

steven nodded and smiled, slowly getting down on the bed beside james and holding him closely in his arms. "we don't have to do anything dude, really. i'm just glad you're awake." he sighed before settling in and pressing his cheek against james' neck. he breathed in and out softly, relaxing into his arms. 

james smiled and closed his eyes lightly, pressing his lips against stevens' forehead before settling into the bed.

the evening went on with the two of them being undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote like......more nsfw stuff but itll be like a locked one srry ill post it soon


End file.
